


Warm Scores.

by HeelToThroat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Angst, Anxiety, Dissociation, F/F, Family, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, undercover female team verses kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelToThroat/pseuds/HeelToThroat
Summary: The spiral of Kira's reign tightens as Sayu searches for the courage to recover from her abduction and her father's untimely death. Revelations change her perception on the coming new world order, finding herself forming questionable allies and tearing between doing what is easy and what is right.





	1. Illumination.

“Power is given only to him who dares to stoop and take it ... one must have the courage to dare.”  
― Crime and Punishment, Fyodor Dostoyevsky

 

 _June 13th 2014_  

 

His throne was the seat that a once belonged to a someone they called L, or so Sayu was informed. The chair in all its glorification was morbidly comical with wheels and a spinning seat in front of a wall of large, glowing screens. It wasn’t always this seat, sometimes it was the Whitehouse, or Zhongnanhai. His palace was a high security tower building, formerly the headquarters for the Task Force to capture Kira.

 

She regarded him from the cushioned sofa where she sat. His sunken eyes, the hunched shoulders leaning over his computer screen, bony fingers clicking away at the keyboard. He resembled a shrivelled, rotting peach she thought. He was collapsing into himself, waiting to diminish and shrink until he disappeared. Certainly he never verbalised that, would allow such authenticity to leak through. Even now, his pride trumped everything and all that his body was communicating to him. After all winners do not shrivel, they swell. And Kira was a winner.

 

The artificial ambience of the towered screens eclipsed across the hills of his face, illuminating his sore, red eyes.

 

Lights hand lifted, without looking away from his task, and his fingers delicately pressed against the front page of the black book by his side. In another life Sayu wouldn’t have held back snubbing her nose, but now she couldn't expose such audacity. To an extent herself was included in the world that feared Kira’s power out of ignorance. The people who knew of the Death Note and Shinigami were limited, leaving speculation of how far Kira’s powers went. To the public, he was a mystical creature whose eyes could find any nook or cranny of opposition. Witch hunts and public executions became the norm and televised to grab Kira’s attention. An unfamiliar disgust for her brother rised.

 

The extent of this disgust came and went in tides where she could forget chunks of the past few years and she would wake thinking she was a teenager in the bed of their childhood home in Tokyo. Her mind had been splitting like a thread tugged from its seams in the passing years and she would be swung from either the present or the past.

 

Kira’s influence led her father to an early death as well as her mother, and was currently the one who dictated and twisted the world into a pandemonium of fear. Otherwise, her brother was Light Yagami. The perfect brother, perfect son, perfect student. The one who exasperatedly but fondly helped her with her homework without an argument. Who comforted her, teased her, protected her in a text book older brother fashion.  

 

_That was fake wasn’t it? Not all of it but some. I was probably a nuisance to you… I’m sure you know this but I wanted to be like you. I wanted you to be proud of me._

What made things far worse, is that Light’s intentions were allegedly good. Destroying people’s lives was apparently an act of a favour.

 

And he had what he wanted. The world at his finger tips.

 

_Can this really be what you wanted Light?_

 

 

\--

 

 

_January 1st 2010_

 

 

 “Thank you for agreeing to join me Yagami-san,” Kiyomi Takada bowed to Sayu. “I apologise for taking you away from your studies, I’m sure as a university student you must be very preoccupied.”

 

They were sitting in some private room in a restaurant that had always been too out of Sayu’s price range and too upper cut. Sayu sat across from Takada the disciple and spokeswoman of Kira, shifting in her seat peevishly.

 

Her face turned rubbery and stiff as she tried to turn her lips into a polite smile. She struggled to fall into the command of her body as the walls closed in from the corner of her eyes and a thick pressure expanded in her chest.

 

Sayu pinched the flesh of her palm. She’d almost missed the last ring of the phone that pumped out like the sirens of an air raid when one of Takada’s assistants had tried to contact her. Sayu had watched her phone vibrating against their kitchen table. The receding and intensify ring tone pounded into her ears. Fear churned her insides like a cluster of moths chaotically flapping in one mass. Embarrassment and guilt thickened when she realised that this was another piece of her old life she was passively enabling to slip out of her kitchen and at the last ring she snatched up her phone and flipped it open. This wasn’t her, she was convinced. Herself was the outgoing and determined girl that lived how she wanted before the _incident._ But she wasn’t going to come back. Something inside her had been broken during her abduction and shattered entirely when her father rescued her. Her old friends tried to contact her with New Years plans, worried and wondering where she had gotten to. Sayu wondered the same. Her final decision to pick up the phone was out of bitterness for the fragile phantom that replaced her.

 

Even so Sayu almost hadn’t made an appearance. She’d watched the hands of the wall clock ticking alarm bells, lapping around its circumference approaching the time they were supposed to meet. Then guiltily she thought of Light. The amount of himself he was sacrificing to avenge their father and restore the meaning of justice. Why wasn’t she doing the same? Why was she so idly allowing the opportunity to pass? It wasn’t something Light would do. She had managed to conjure enough courage to return to Tokyo with her Mother on her own insistence during her recovery. But now she was here – to be closer to Light and allow the veil of normality to shroud back around them – how was she making things better?

 

_Besides it was because of me that dad…_

 

So with the burst of courage she left her house. One of the compromises Sayu had made with Takada's assistant was that they were to meet in a public space, for Sayu's comfort more than anything, which was agreed on. However they weren't to be as public as she anticipated when they moved into the private room, her heart thundered in her ears as she wordlessly followed Kiyomi and her guards.   

 

Now, sitting across from her Takada’s voice raised and fell like a familiar old memory that could be recorded and listened to on a loop. Sayu had been watching and researching Kira related content for years. Like many people, particularly people of her generation, she’d felt the creeping apprehension and eclipse the world was falling to. She was turning her head to look at a car crash, as people do, to feel present in the moment of destruction. She wanted to know everything about the tragedy that inflicted them. The death of her father had propelled her deeper.

 

As she had feared, Takada sitting across from her didn’t feel quite real. Her delicate face, the way her lashes fanned across her cheeks as she sipped her wine. Her lipstick was a harsher shade of red than she usually wore. Sayu was expecting her face to stitch into its pleasant smile and to start performing her usual spokeswoman jargon reciting Kira’s alleged will to the world. Most unsettlingly, Sayu had already formed an image knowing that Light had briefly been seeing her during his early university days.    

 

“Sure.” Sayu said shortly returning the bow and pulling together her wits. “Though I have to say I’m guessing your schedule is much busier than mine.”

 

Takada’s glass clinked as she placed it back on the table, her eyes lifting to meet hers. Her hair sat without a strand out of place, her dress perfectly wrapped around her figure. A flinch of insecurity struck Sayu, it becoming suddenly abundant to her how underdressed she was before she internally growled at herself. Who gave a fuck what she looked like to someone who worshipped a murderer?

 

“So what I’m asking,” Sayu probed, tilting her chin up. “is why I’m here of all people?”

 

Takada shrugged nonchalantly in a way that Sayu wouldn’t have expected of her, but rippled her body in her elegant way all the same.

 

“I wanted to have a chat,” she began lightly. “About your brother.”

 

Sayu raised a brow incredulously, pointing her a _are you serious_ look. A wild scenario bubbled in her head of Takada using her incredible influence to corner her here, all out of a pathetic attempt to win her brother back. Momentarily believing this to be true Sayu rustled, wanting to spit _how dare she supplicate to her over something so disgustingly insignificant when she was openly condoning mass murder._

 

“What about my brother?”

 

Before Sayu could spear her daggered tongue Kiyomi turned to the beautiful foreigner with a serious face standing by the door with the unit of bodyguards.

 

“You can all wait outside whilst I have my private chat with Yagami-san,” She ordered haughtily.  

 

The bodyguard hesitated. Her eyebrows knitted together, clearly reluctant to leave Kiyomi alone.

 

_That isn’t too strange considering I’m the daughter of the NPA’s former chief, this would be the perfect time to get revenge. I’m sure they’ve done their research. I could potentially lose my temper and attack Kiyomi. Even if Kiyomi’s only an underling, feeling control and power over their situation would be satisfying enough for some._

Light’s position in the police force suddenly came to the forefront of her mind. Logically, if it wasn't about Light what would this be about?

“You can assume something’s happened if I don’t finish in an hour Halle,” Takada settled her.

 

The woman - Halle - didn’t dispute further though her hard look didn’t soften. She turned to leave with the rest of the bodyguards, eyeing Sayu as she left.

 

The door closed, Takada and Sayu silently regarded each other. Sayu felt the concrete weight of the four walls leaning on her under Takada's intense stare. Her finger tips grew numb and shook slightly under the table.

 

Then, Takada picked up her fork and knife without a word. The knife sunk into the meat of the steak and ground into it. Her fork stabbed into a carved piece and as Takada lifted it to her lips her moody grey eyes glanced up to Sayu. Guising surprise and bewilderment as to why Sayu wasn’t eating herself. As if Sayu wasn’t trapped with someone who was likely above the law at this point and could kill her without repercussions. As if she hadn’t dropped some cryptic bullshit before going at her steak like she was performing surgery.

 

Sayu returned the gaze unamused. She considered if it were worth it to collaborate with such contrived social etiquette to get the answers she wanted, or if she should even bother playing such a draining game of tug of war when she could pry the answers out of Kiyomi with force. 

In the end Sayu begrudgingly picked up her own fork and poked around the potatoes.

 

“I’m sure your family don’t know much about me, besides from my career and perhaps stories from Light.”

 

Sayu whipped up her face, shooting her a warning look. She wasn't interested in having a such an intimate conversation. Takada retreated ruefully. From what she knew of her Takada came across to Sayu as a prideful woman and by the extravagant outfits she posed in front of the cameras she was relishing the recent attention. It felt uncharacteristically meek of her to step back from _her_ of all people.

 

The meal continued in awkward silence, the large glass of red wine by Kiyomi’s plate sunk shallower. Sayu didn’t touch hers. 

 

Abruptly Takada’s fork clattered down and she stared at it with pursed lips that made her suddenly look like a young girl who’d found her mother’s lipstick.  

 

“Me and your brother have been in a relationship for a while now.”

 

Well, Sayu hadn’t been expecting _that._

 

“Light is in a relationship with _Misa Amane,_ ” Sayu corrected her, brows furrowing.

 

Takada’s expression didn't shift, apparently unhurt by her reality as ‘the other woman’ or her pride put her above identities thrust upon her and she forced herself to appear indifferent to the subject.

 

“Publically speaking that’s true.”

 

“So that’s why you’ve cornered me here,” Sayu glowered, her anger consuming her senses. “Are we joining together to take out Amane? Hatching a plan to ruin their relationship so you can slide right in? You think you’re more deserving maybe…  maybe you think sophisticated and mature is quite the contrast to a shamefully girlish idol.”

 

Takada rolled her eyes dramatically.

 

“To be frank Yagami-san, I couldn't muster a fuck about Amane and Light’s relationship at the moment.”

 

That made Sayu sit up on her seat. Takada certainly wasn’t reciting her article now.

 

“And I’ll warn you now – you need to be careful around Amane. Her “girlishness” as you so called it shameful doesn’t hold her back from achieving anything.”

 

Takada regarded her carefully.

 

“Though I’m sure you were only trying to ruffle my feathers by saying that.”

 

Sayu hummed in agreement.

 

"There’s a flaw in this story of yours though Kiyomi-sama,” Sayu mocked coldly. “Foremost, my brother isn’t the type to cheat. If he genuinely cared for you he wouldn’t do it this way, besides he's not that into romance that he would mark his reputation for it.”

 

To Sayu’s disgust a melancholy smile shifted Kiyomi’s lips.

 

“I believe the Light I’m acquainted with is very different to the one you know.”

 

Sayu frowned, suddenly aggressively defensive of her brother.

 

“What’s that supposed to mea--”

 

“Your brother is Kira Yagami-san.”

 

 


	2. Eclipse.

-

 

-

 

-

 

“How can you say that?” Sayu demanded.

 

Kiyomi continued the long debate with herself if this had been a good idea as Yagami Sayu sat across from her in blatant offense.

 

It took a team of make up artists to help conceal her dark circles that had developed from the previous night. She sat rigidly, afraid that with any hope of retrieve would deflate her on the spot. The wine certainly wasn't helping like she anticipated, her eye lids steadily becoming droopier. A lot of work went into covering for Misa Amane’s absence from the New Years show. Misa Misa was growing increasingly popular and she created an irreplaceable void that viewers couldn’t ignore. Kiyomi bristled of the painful memory of the popular idol and the background chaos of trying to get in contact with her. She was just so tired. Tired of this trap she had tunnelled into, tired of her dedicative nature being her self fulfilling prophecy.

 

Even now she actively cringed at her past self genuinely thinking she was in Light’s narrow and beloved selection. For having some form of purpose that usually sprouted at an opposite direction to her.

 

She had some pinnacle pride. Alright – maybe some degree of smugness had tumbled her down the slope of self-congratulations, because was Misa Amane beautiful and garnered the attention of those around her like the moths to the artificial light but it was _her_ Light had gravitated to. We've round about our way back to him have we? Yagami Light. The brightest of Japan, of _their_ generation. _Perfect_ and mysterious. No, she had realised this recently. Light cared of no one but his ambitions. She and everyone else were nothing but pebbles that disturbed the rushing waters of the stream. Kiyomi tried to push against the gravitational and logical forces of the current, nothing changing but her eroding surfaces.

 

 _Still_ perhaps a difference was possible in her worthless life.

 

 _He cares for some however…_  

 

Baby Yagami sat across her with her doe eyes. Like Bambi whose tail had been trodden on, who slipped on the ices of truth that had pulled Kiyomi out of the cave as she tugged Yagami Sayu out with her. Perhaps it had been harsh of her to pull out her hair from the roots. Ignorance is indeed bliss.

 

“I’m sure you want some proof.”

 

“Damn right I do _._ ”

 

 _How much would she know?_ Kiyomi wondered. She in a spiral of returning embarrassment felt shame in her inability to please Light. He had requested of her to use that damned thing, which she would eventually do. But how could she say no? To lose his attention to another? Despite her knowing she meant little to nothing to him.

 

The crawl out her echo chamber or cave had scraped her knuckles, made her gums bleed. Maybe there was her value out of her worthless, insignificant life as she prepared her next words.

 

She never viewed herself as a rebel or rebellious to any nature. She wanted to laugh from the tightness of her throat at how much of her life she’d spent playing the rules by the books and how they were once again letting her down. In history books this is how they would care of her she thought in disappointment. That was assuming that _Kira_ would meet his debris in death.

 

“I sincerely ask that you trust my word,” Kiyomi said with all the professional skills she could bring. “We don’t have much time. Your brother confessed everything to me under the guise he was interrogating me to his team, you must understand how clever he is… he is lost through his own spiral and will not find a way out…”

 

“I asked for proof!”  

 

She appeared so much like her brother in that moment Kiyomi thought. The sharpness of her eyes punctured her like darts to its target. It must be quite the weight to sit under the reputation of such a sibling as Light.

 

“You might not believe me,” Kiyomi said as her hand started unbuttoning the top of her dress. “That’s alright for now.”

 

Ignoring Sayu's scandalised look, she pressed her fingers underneath her bra to pull out the cursed sheet. Carefully, she ripped a small piece of this and placed it before Sayu.

 

“You’d think Light was a poacher preparing for this hunt for years… I wouldn’t believe me either,” A cold, wet blanket draped over Kiyomi’s heart. “He’s very convincing isn’t he?”

 

“Shut up!” Sayu slammed her hands on the table, entirely ignoring the paper. “you don’t know shit!”

 

“Far more than you apparently,” Kiyomi scrunched her brows together, beginning to lose her patience. Her eyes turned to the door. Halle must have heard the ruckus. Returning her eyes back to the youngest Yagami, Kiyomi realised that the prospect was as fresh to Sayu as originally churned out.

 

Was she jealous of Sayu for Light’s attention? Kiyomi considered this carefully. Was this a petty last act for revenge? Kiyomi wasn’t convinced of her own righteousness. Certainly not when she was so attentive to her dedication towards Kira’s ideas. And she still did in her way, it wasn't like she was ever dedicated to Kira  _because_ of Light. If anything Light big reveal had ruined it for her. Before, maybe it was to be a part of something far larger. A far grander plan than being the meek spokeswoman who’d echo the words of others and be a mirror of expectation.

 

With the tip of her finger Kiyomi slid the piece of parchment over to Sayu.

 

“What ever happens, keep this alright?” Kiyomi stared at her with as much sincerity she could muster. 

 

This was never really about Light though was it? Because frankly who gave a _fuck_ about Yagami Light. She was Seiso Takada damn it and she was exhausted of waiting to arrive at centre stage.

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Sayu stared at the shredded piece of paper as if it were trash. Which was fair considering it basically deserved to go in the bin.

 

Though… something had fundamentally changed within their world where the prospect of gods and divinity pressed its fingertips onto the surface of the Earth. And her abduction left her on the edge and waiting for the worst case scenario to unfold. Kiyomi’s words may as well be a thumb pressing into her wounds. So… maybe it time to believe anything. It was worth noting the pungent smell of wine on Kiyomi's breath. Alcohol tended to unkink the guarded mind.

 

She snatched it up and inspected it with hostility.

 

_This is so stupid._

“What’s so special about this?” Sayu wracked her brain, infuriated with herself when she couldn’t immediately come to an answer.

 

_Light would be able…_

“Put it in your purse,” Kiyomi ordered her, buttoning her dress back up.

 

“ _Why.”_

Kiyomi pursed her lips in irritation. She closed her eyes with a heavy huff through her nose clearly impatient with her. Despite her bravado, shame rushed through Sayu. Logic told her Kiyomi was the problem, but she couldn’t contain the need to reduce herself as her hands fell to her lap and knees pushed together.

 

“Your brother has been using a notebook to kill criminals,” Kiyomi’s eyes flashed.

 

Sayu glowered. _What does that even mean?_

 

Unfortunately, the prospect of her brother being Kira wasn’t close to being a far fetched possibility. In Sayu’s eyes and pretty much anyone who met him, Light could achieve anything he put his mind to. But… no, Light had too much respect for their father and it just wasn’t something he would _do._

 

No matter how much Light had changed with Kira in the world.

 

“Why would I gain by lying about something like this?” Kiyomi sighed, visibly deflating.

 

It was then Sayu noticed the cake of concealer smudged around her eyes, how deeply her under eyes were sunken. 

 

“I have a recording.” 

 

“What?”

 

Kiyomi pulled out her phone from her pocket and flipped up the screen. A chorus of beeps sung from the phone as she pressed the buttons. Finally, she placed it onto the tables centre carefully, a film glossing over her eyes as she watched it.

 

Sayu’s eyes bulged when the voice blurred out of the phone and immediately recognised Light. The seconds passed until the unintelligible straightened and Light hesitant voice bled through.

 

“…Look… Kiyomi… I’m Kira…”

 

Until then, Sayu had never heard Light ooze such clear shame.

 

\--

 

She walked the streets of Tokyo with no destination or purpose. The world slowed and streaked like she hinged between reality and a nightmare. Her head poked up from her trance to the honking of a passing van. She’d reached the peak of a bridges bow.

 

Sayu’s black hair fanned out around her face as cars sped past her on the bridge. Her body slumped forward onto the iron bars of the watch spot. Her face tilting down to watch the water move as a black rushing sheet, the roaring drowning out the English and Chinese tourists chattering as they watched the Skytree turn purple against the night sky. Her face was dough, thick and unable to move. She felt her spirit leave her body and stare down as she tried to operate herself to move again to no avail. She didn't think about how far or long she’d been wandering, but she thought her body needed to rest for a thousand years.

 

She looked up to the rippling lights of the Skytree.

 

_I haven’t been seeing clearly for a long time._

As soon as her mind may wander Light punctured it again and the city’s lights spread to molecules.

 

Continuing, she soon looked up to the entrance of hers and her Mothers apartment. She stepped into the unlit living room, blindly slipping off her shoes by the door.

 

“Sayu?”

 

_Shit, mum._

 

How could she face her? Shakily sliding into the slippers, her mind grappling in the dark to stitch herself back up.

 

“I’m in mum.”

 

Her mother emerged from the lit kitchen in her nightwear, a look of relief sweeping from her face before Sayu could fully register it, smiling at her warmly.

 

 _She stayed up, of course she did._ For as long as Sayu remembered her mother had trouble sleeping.

 

“How were you friends sweetheart? Did you have a good time?”

 

“…yeah mum they’re fine, I had a great time,” She said, filtering out as much enthusiasm as she could muster. “I’m glad I decided to go.”

 

Her mother visibly released, like a car when its engine is switched off. Sayu felt progressively worse.

  
“Getting out of the house is going to be good for you I think…” She gave Sayu a once over. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“As alright as I can be,” Sayu responded, trying to smile more earnestly. “We’re meeting again next week end; it should be nice to you know… do normal stuff again.” 

 

Sachiko pursed her lips sympathetically, stroking Sayu’s cheek.

 

“I know darling.”

 

She gave her mum one more reassuring smile before moving towards her bedroom.

 

“Oh I forgot to say, I rang Light today.”

 

Sayu halted.

 

“Really?” She said, not looking at Sachiko. “Did he respond?”

 

Sachiko hummed, the sound glazed with affection.

 

“He’s doing well he says, or like you as well as he can be.”

 

Sayu turned her body to face her mother.

 

“Do you believe that?” Sayu asked her.

                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Sachiko’s fingers lifted to twist the ring Sayu’s dad gave her that sat loyally on her finger.

 

“You know what our Light’s like,” she responded, eyes drifting distantly to the carpeted floor. “Dedicated… he always wants to make dad proud.”

 

Sayu flinched, shame stinging her insides and tears finally threatened to well up. Before that could happen Sachiko approached her.

 

“What he doesn’t understand is that dad is so proud regardless,” her hands cupped Sayu’s cheeks, looking directly into Sayu's eyes. “Of both of you.”

 

She wiped away the tear that trickled down the curve of Sayu’s face with her thumb.

 

“He trusted you both so much that you would do the right thing.”

 

_Yeah and what would he think of me now? Of us now?_

“And if that’s not enough," Sachiko offered. "then  _I_ no matter what, will always be proud of you two.”

 

Sayu crumbled under the weight of pain splitting across her muscles, slightly speechless.  

 

“Yeah thanks mum,” Sayu’s wet face wrinkled between her mum’s hands in attempt to smile gratefully. “I’m sorry I left you on your own for New Years.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Sayu,” Sachiko clucked. “I _want_ you to go out and enjoy yourself.”

 

“Still.”

 

Sachiko hugged her tight, scorning her a last time and wished her goodnight before retiring to her room. Sayu was left alone. In the silence only memories could occupy the forefront of her thoughts. Laboriously reminded of the heavy, black weight expanding on her chest.

 

Without removing her clothes Sayu collapsed onto her bed. She lay there in the dark, her body unmoving, her mind blank and waiting for sleep to claim her.

 

\--

 

 

It was the nicest car she’d ever been in. Sayu was almost afraid to touch anything more than necessary. She fought the desire to make herself smaller, as she shifted in the soft leather seat. By her feet was a small fridge filled with small bottles of Prosecco, champagne and sparkling water. Sayu watched the silent concentration of the driver’s eyes in the rear-view mirror. Before Sayu spotted a few other identical cars following them, that Sayu assumed to contain Kiyomi’s other bodyguards. She noticed the driver intentionally confusing the route, taking a few turns sharper than needed, turning around. Soon the cars had disappeared.

 

It had been about a week since the last time they met and this one wasn't any less uncomfortable than the last. Kiyomi was working on something, her fingers flicking through the files sitting on her lap as she tapped away on her phone.

 

 _You invited me out and now your ignoring me,_ Sayu argued to herself peevishly. _Just say what you need so I can leave._

 

She really didn't want to be in Kiyomi's presence any more than necessary. 

 

Sayu looked out of the tinted windows into the streets. She couldn’t tell where they were or where they were going, only that they had driven a little out of Tokyo towards Kawaguchiko.  

 

The car halted at the red lights, and next to them was a convenience store with its windows smashed in. ‘ _Kira is watching’_ was spray painted across the remaining surface.

 

“Where are we going?” Sayu pressed, looking away.  

 

“To somewhere private,” Kiyomi stated her attention not veering from the screen.

 

_Well duh._

“Alright and where would that be?”

 

The phone began to ring in Kiyomi’s hand, promptly allowing her to ignore Sayu’s question.

 

“Kiyomi Takada speaking,” she answered. One leg crossing over the other, her brows furrowing in concentration. “…You are? And your sure you weren’t followed? …Good, we’re almost there.”

 

Sayu’s curiosity furthered and simultaneously her anxiety was beginning to peak. Maybe this had been stupid of her to just get into Kiyomi’s car Sayu finalised, exhausted. She eased back, closing her eyes and treated to calm her rapidly beating heart. It was too late for that now.

 

-

 

- 

 

“We’re here,” Kiyomi announced sharply.

 

Sayu jolted up, rapidly inspecting her surroundings. Her ears burning when she realised she had fallen asleep.

 

Checking outside, she was rewarded an uncommon sight. It was a church. Like a western one she’d seen in photos, except this one was in a mountain range and not surrounded by fields of sheep.

 

Japan _did_ have a large Christian population, but real stain glass window churches weren’t something overly common the way shrines and temples were.

 

Kiyomi was already stepping out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Following her lead Sayu unclipped her seat belt with a outpour of relief and stepped out into the abandoned car park. It was a Monday, so from what Sayu understood it would be mostly Sunday services when people visited church.

 

The drivers window rolled down, the driver looking to Kiyomi expectantly.

 

“We’ll be a few hours, message me if you notice anything suspicious.”

 

He nodded, expression not changing as the tinted window concealed his face.

 

Kiyomi turned on her heel and headed towards the building. Sayu began following her, her fists balling at her growing fear. She was stepping into a world that engulfed her father and brother’s life and attention. She had to honour that and like her father would expect of her do the right thing. She had to do _something._ It was now or it was never. 

 

They walked down the side of the church, Kiyomi using a hand to balance across the rocky path in her heeled shoes. A windowless, separate building in the back came into sight with a rotting door. Entering, a stream of light illuminated the room. The walls lined with crates and old objects that greyed with dust and cobwebs.

 

Sayu’s eyes immediately caught onto a darkened silhouette already here sitting on one of the crates. She only managed to see a glimpse of the woman from the gold stream as the door swung open, only for Kiyomi to close it the flash of intense eyes disappeared.

 

It was one of Kiyomi’s bodyguards, the foreigner… whose name escaped her. She was frowning into the containers, leaning forward contemplatively and her arms resting on her thighs. Her head lifting to acknowledge them.   

 

“Halle,” Kiyomi started, rolling back her blazer clad shoulders. “We’re ready to begin.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than anticipated, but it's here. I've really missed writing Sachiko I generally need more Sachiko content in my life, she's a great parent. Also this was supposed to be a short chaptered fic but this has mapped out to be a lot longer. Constructing larger plot is new to me, but I like a challenge. 
> 
> Like always I'm sorry for poor grammar lol its only my eyes that check it over and they're not too reliable. Feel free to inform me about spelling mistakes and so on. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite a short first chapter, the next one should be longer. I hope this sufficed as an introduction though.  
> Kiyomi and Sayu relationship in this fic was inspired by Sonya and Dunya from one of my favourite books - Crime & Punishment, I really recommend it if you liked Death Note :) 
> 
> This fic is canon compliant in the sense it takes place during Light's private meetings with Kiyomi. Her meeting with Misa would have already happened at this point, as well as Light revealing to Kiyomi he is Kira. 
> 
> Kudos and comments as usual are always appreciated!


End file.
